The present invention relates to a glazing covered ferrite core electrode terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a glazing covered ferrite core electrode terminal of a surface mounting inductor.
A conventional ferrite core electrode terminal is coated by a silver paste. Since a surface of the ferrite core electrode terminal has a plurality of gas spacings, some gas spacings will remain between the ferrite core electrode terminal and the silver paste. The silver paste will release from the ferrite core electrode terminal under high temperatures. Furthermore, the surface of the silver paste will be uneven so that a further soldering result will be poor.